A growing literature and our team's extensive experience with primary care practice redesign studies make clear that a practical and effective model for large-scale dissemination and implementation of patient-centered outcomes research evidence is still lacking. The current AHRQ RFAs to fund eight different grants to test specific intervention strategies (RFA-HS-14-008) in 250 practices each plus one